


The final quidditch match

by Glade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch, mid-air kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glade/pseuds/Glade
Summary: Harry and Draco trade uniforms for their final quidditch match.





	The final quidditch match

“And here come the two teams! It is of course Potter’s and Malfoy’s last ever match today, it ought to be a good’un. And...they’re flying out of the wrong changing rooms, that’s got to be a first.”

Harry flew to his customary starting position above the other Gryffindor players opposite Draco and smirked at him as confusion ran around the stands above them. It had taken him hours to convince Draco to swap Quidditch uniforms for the final match, but it was totally worth it as the normally talkative Finnigan had been quiet for nearly a minute now.

Draco rolled his eyes back at Harry as he regripped his broom. “You’re still gonna pay for this, Potter,” he called across the windy pitch.

“And it seems that Potter and Malfoy are wearing each other’s uniforms for today’s match!” Seamus Finnigan’s voice finally blasted around the stadium again. “That should finally shut up those denying their relationship, and make this match more interesting to commentate!”

Madam Hooch chose that moment to stride out onto the pitch, broom obediently floating behind her. She waved the captains down to shake hands, then expertly kicked the chest open, threw the quaffle into the air and jumped astride her broom in one move.

“And they’re off! Weasley has the quaffle, she’s outflown Zabini, nifty bit of flying that, and ouch that must’ve hurt! Hit in the back of the head with a bludger, hit by one of the Carrow twins, just as lethal as Fred and George were! Quaffle collected by Greengrass. She passes to--- was that the snitch? Potter-Malfoy-no yes it was Potter shot through the chasers scattering them. Seems to have been a planned play given the Gryffindors reactions- Ginny has the quaffle again, she shoots, she scores!”

Gryffindor cheers chased Harry as he rose back to his normal height, shooting a grin at Draco who rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Nice feint there, Potter,” he called. Harry flew over to him, still grinning from the adrenaline rush.

“Aww, don’t be like that! I’ll make it up to you later, promise.”

“You’d better, Potter,” Draco replied, trying to ignore Harry and look around for the snitch. This was hampered somewhat by how close Harry was flying.

“Well it looks like Potter isn’t in any hurry to catch the snitch, unless he’s trying some new technique! Usually seekers go for a Wronski Feint Potter, not flirting!” Seamus’s voice was easily heard by them and they separated to scan the pitch for the elusive flash of gold.

Harry wasn’t that interested in searching for the snitch. It was a lovely day to be flying, and oogling Draco’s arse was much more fun than ending his final ever quidditch match. He lazily dodged a bludger from one of the Carrow twins, and watched Zabini score to cheers from the Slytherin side of the stadium. Ron collected the quaffle, blushing rather fiercely and tossed it to his sister.

“He still blushes that much?” Draco asked from right next to him, startling him into jerking on his handle, and causing his broom to rise a foot. Draco rose as well as Harry turned to glare at him, and was distracted by the red jumper he was wearing.

“Merlin you suit that,” he said without thinking, causing Draco to smirk even as he glanced down at the top himself.

“I guess it might not have been your worst idea ever,” he drawled back, and leaned in for a kiss. Kissing in mid-air was awkward, full of adjustments and immediate readjustments to keep their brooms together, and Seamus’s voice interupted them before they could get really into it.

“POTTER AND MALFOY, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE SEARCHING FOR THE SNITCH NOT SNOGGING IN PUBLIC!”

Harry and Draco broke apart guiltily, and immediately had to separate to dodge both bludgers, one from a Gryffindor beater, one from a Slytherin one. The Gryffindor chasers took advantage of the lack of bludgers to score twice more before the Carrow twins double barrelled Weasley in the back and she slumped over the handle of her broom and dropped like a stone.

“Fooooouuuuuuuuuullllllll!” yelled Finnigan as Harry shot towards her, urging his broom on faster. Tears formed in his eyes from the speed and he angrily blinked them away, reaching for Ginny’s arm with both his hands, steering his broom out of the dive with his knees. He hung onto Ginny grimly until Dean Thomas, another of the chasers arrived underneath her so her weight could be picked up by his broom. Relieved of his burden, he looked around and saw that Draco was hovering nearby with her broom, looking anxious.

“And Malfoy goes after the Gryffindor chaser to keep her from falling too the ground and he catches her! And that’s Potter not Malfoy, but the actual Malfoy has grabbed her broom. Nice to know that the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry is on it’s way out, isn’t it everyone!”

Madam Hooch was livid. “Two penalties for Gryffindor,” she called out sharply, scowling at the Carrow twins who looked entirely unrepentant. “Weasley, are you alright?”

Ginny, pale-faced, nether-the-less nodded and hopped from Dean’s broom onto her own. She took off her gloves and ran her hands through her hair a few times before collecting the quaffle and scoring neatly twice.

“And after that foul and unwarrented attack on the Gryffindor chaser by the Slytherin carrots- I mean Carrows- Weasley scores twice. Nice revenge there, Weasley and I don’t fancy the carrots- I mean Carrows luck the next time they run into her, that woman has a mean bat bogey hex!

“And back to the match before McGonagall decides to yell at me! Zabini has the quaffle, but Malfoy--- no Merlin curse it it’s Potter again--- comes shooting for him and he drops it, and it’s collected by Thomas who is chasing up the pitch, the other chasers on his tail, and he drops it- and it’s collected by Weasley who puts it away _again_ , you go girl you can completely see why the carrots- Carrows even wanted to get her out of the action! And was that the snitch?”

Harry spun around to see Draco chasing something, and tore up the pitch after him.

“And Potter---no, Malfoy--- is in the lead but the lead is dropping as Potter exhibits the excellent turning circle and acceleration of the new Lightningbolt, and they’re knee to knee as they chase through the stands--- of course Potter has a slight advantage here as he’s on the outside-- but of course he’s actually on the inside and it’s Malfoy in the red jersey with the advantage of a wider turning circle and I wonder whether either of them use obstacle courses like this in their training--- they must be getting close as they’re now jostling each other out of the way, well, as I say, all’s fair in love but not war and one of them--- Potter---Malfoy--- that is Potter--- has the snitch! Yes, that’s the green jersey celebrating so Potter catches the snitch and Gryffindor win!”

**Author's Note:**

> All is no longer fair in war since the Geneva Conventions


End file.
